


White Night

by Molespeople



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Police, Police Officer Derek Hale, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molespeople/pseuds/Molespeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band!fic. Stiles is magic.  Derek's an undercover cop who's got a club under surveillance from across the street, working in a tattoo parlor -- or really standing outside of a tattoo parlor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song, White Night, by The Postelles. 
> 
> I thought of this silly thing after listening to that song. 
> 
> I don't own anything. Teen Wolf is MTV's and Jeff Davis'. 
> 
> I've never been to New York as an adult. I've never been in a tattoo parlor or a band. 
> 
> Un-beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine.

It had rained earlier which had helped dilute the usual pervasive stink of piss, vomit, and beer that Derek usually associated with the club across the street. The rain had also left deceptively deep puddles, which were reflecting the neon lights, turning the street into the urban equivalent of a Monet. Derek thought they had definitely been on surveillance too long if he was starting to wax poetic about puddles. But there were only so many cigarettes he could pretend to smoke as he observed the going-ons of the club across the street. The Silver Bullet. They'd been doing surveillance and undercover work for over a month trying to understand the inner workings of the club, which they had pinpointed as the source for wolfsbane-laced coke that was wreaking havoc on the local werewolf population. Derek slid his gaze across the street. Boyd was still doing okay, if a little cold. The rain had lowered the temperature and his t-shirt proclaiming him as STAFF was doing little to protect him against the chill. 

A steel side door on the side of the club slammed open and Derek's attention was drawn to it as a young Caucasian male exited the club. The young man made a slight gesture of the wrist and a magelight appeared over his shoulder - a wizard then. The wizard then proceeded to fiddle around with a phone, which Derek thought was surprising. The wizards he knew tended to eschew technology as if their magical prowess eliminated the need to use cell phones or computers like mere mortals or "lesser" supernatural beings. Then again most of the wizards he knew were assholes. Unfortunately, the young wizard was the only interesting thing happening across the street and so maybe his gaze lingered a little too long. 

The young wizard looked up and stared in his direction. Derek quickly looked away and tried for a nonchalant smoker's cough, but soon enough he found his gaze drifting back to the young wizard. His attention was met with a goofy-looking grin. The wizard tucked his phone back into his too tight jeans and seemed to be starting in his direction. Derek really didn't need this tonight. As Derek watched, the wizard briefly looked both ways before jaywalking across the street and right into one of those deceptively deep puddles soaking the bottom of his jeans. Derek rubbed his hand across his mouth trying to hide his grin. The young wizard -Styles? - was busy berating himself for his less than smooth approach. The young wizard then collected himself and managed to direct one of those practiced nonchalant nods in Derek's direction. Derek turned around to look into the shop. Isaac met his gaze with his typical wide-eyed look. At least he was watching, though, just in case this wizard was bad news, but Derek doubted that. Derek turned his attention back to the approaching wizard. Derek cast his eye up and down, taking in the wizard's attire. His t-shirt was emblazoned with the words SHAMAN SHAZAM and some art-y looking geometric shapes. 

"Hey", said the wizard, finally getting the nerve to speak. 

Derek gave a little nod in his direction and answered back. Derek waited as the wizard fidgeted almost withering under his gaze. 

The wizard cleared his throat. "Hey, so I don't know if you're from around here, but I was wondering if you knew of any good places to eat." 

Derek just looked at the wizard. 

The wizard cleared his throat again and said, " Well because I'm in a band," as he gestured to his chest," and my phone just died." A puzzled look crossed the wizard's face. "Well, what I'm trying to say is I'm not from around here, and my phone died, and I was just wondering if you knew any places to eat around here that are open late, because yeah, we're not getting on stage until later, and I don't like to eat beforehand, because I feel like I'll projectile vomit all OVER the audience." The wizard paused and seemed to think for a second and then added, "Preferably a cheap place. Like a very CHEAP place, but also that has food that is edible with as few health violations as possible - because some of my band mates are really picky about that." 

Derek just stared at the wizard, who just stared back, waiting for an answer. Derek sighed and gestured with his cigarette, "Machiavelli's - it's two blocks that way."

The wizard nodded, "Machiavelli's? Cool. Thanks."

Derek just nodded in reply and directed his attention back the club, but the wizard didn't leave and just kept standing next to him, nodding. 

"So are you a tattoo artist?" asked the wizard. 

Derek sighed. "No, I just enjoy standing in front of tattoo shops".

The wizard just nodded. " Yeah, that's cool. Do you think you could ink me up?"

Derek glared at the wizard, " I'm on my break." 

The wizard just continued to nod, " Yeah, that's cool man, I mean I have a show to do, but maybe later tonight if you have any openings?"

Derek continued to glare at the wizard. "After you eat?"

The wizard gave a sort of awkward laugh. "Yeah, after the eating at... Machiavelli's." 

Derek just stared at the wizard and then proceeded to bring the cigarette to his mouth. " No." 

"No?" said the wizard, cocking his head to the side. He tilted forward to look inside the shop, "You guys don't look very busy." 

"I'll be busy later," said Derek with an assertive nod. "And tattoos aren't something you should do, just to do it?" 

"But I want to do it," exclaimed the wizard. 

Derek just raised his eyebrow at the young wizard.

"And by do it, I mean, get a tattoo."

"I know what you mean."

" I really want to get a tattoo. This is going to be Shaman Shazam's last tour and I want to get something to memorialize the occasion. I mean you drive around the country in a van with four other people, that changes you."

The steel door on the side of the club slammed open and a werewolf came running towards Derek and the wizard, but the wizard just continued to talk, "We're like the Mystery Gang, but without the ascots." 

The strange werewolf laughed, "I could totally rock an ascot".

The wizard laughed, " Yeah, Scott, I know you think that, but the world does not." 

Scott just shrugged it off. " Anyway, Stiles, we're like on in five."

The wizard nodded. "Okay. I'll be there in a second." 

Scott nodded and headed back towards the club. 

Stiles turned towards Derek. " Well as you heard, I've got to go put on a show. But I will be back for a tattoo, mister." 

Derek laughed, " Well you're not going to be getting one from me."

Stiles just laughed as he headed back towards the club and then shouted across the street " You think that now, but just wait until I work my magic."

Derek just gave a small smile as Stiles headed back into the club. Stiles was definitely not going to be getting a tattoo from him - his cover didn't extend that far. 

Later, Derek would wonder how much things could change in 30 minutes. He would go from experiencing a jovial, if awkward conversation, to experiencing one of the most trying nights of his police career.


	2. Of Pineapples and Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's undercover training is a lot of work. It also does not go very well. Plus a blurb from the FUTURE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is most definitely the end! Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> I really don't know much/if anything about tattoos. I also don't know much about police operations, y'know outside of TV, so yeah....sorry.

Originally the plan was that Derek would take an intensive course in tattooing in order for him to pass as a tattoo artist working across the street from The Silver Bullet.

The course did not go well. His teacher, Steve, tried but he didn't have much to work with.

"Uh..very good, Derek, that's a nice...thing. Definitely an improvement over your last thing. It's an almost avant-garde...."

Steve furrowed his brow trying to decipher the blob and squiggles on a piece of paper. "...pineapple?"

Derek frowned at Steve and then down at his paper, and then back at Steve. "It's a wolf." 

Steve nodded, " Oh yeaaaah, I can see it now...”

Derek nodded. He thought it was a fair likeness himself.

Steve started to shake his head. "No. I can't. I lied. I'm sorry, it’s really bad."

Derek could feel his self-esteem curl into a prickly ball in his chest. He shoved his drawing attempt in the pocket of his jacket. 

Steven sighed. "Don't worry. There's still hope." Steve gave Derek another sheet of paper. "Let's start small - draw some geometric figures - a triangle, a circle. Go crazy."

Derek nodded and set down to work. 

His triangle looked like a demented coat hanger and his circle...well the less things said about his circle, the better.

Steve stared at Derek aghast. "In good conscience, I can't let you ever draw something on a human being ...let alone tattoo one."

When Derek returned to the precinct, he found his desk covered in pineapples. He angrily plopped down into his chair and stared straight ahead. His partner, Isaac, was purposely not making eye contact. Derek just waited, arms crossed. He could hear Finstock in his office, nearly asphyxiating with laughter. He could wait. 

It wasn't too much laughter until the captain emerged from his office wiping tears from his eyes. 

"Werewolves, I tell you, no sense of humor." 

Finstock snapped his fingers and the pineapples on Derek's returned to their original state: a pile of haphazardly stacked folders, a tangle of pens, paper clips, and rubber bands, and a creaky PC. It wasn't much of an improvement. 

" But all joking aside you're going to work something out, Hale, I don't even care if you watch tattooing reality TV until your eyes bleed, you're not jeopardizing everyone's hard work. "

Derek nodded, "Yes, sir."

Finstock made eye contact with Derek for a bit and then turned away satisfied. " Okay, good talk, detective."  
\------  
In the end, the only tattoos that Derek gave while undercover were temporary ones. Off duty police officers would come into the shop once in a while. Derek would sit them down in a chair and then to proceed to stare at the proffered appendage for an hour or two, while making circle-y motions with a tattoo machine. He might pause occasionally and wipe at the skin. Near the end of the hour, he would wet the area with water and surreptitiously apply a temporary tattoo. 

He'd then spend a minute or two nodding while the off duty police officer tried to act enthusiastic about their new temporary tat. Derek would then cover the area with a bandage. 

It was not a good day when Finstock came in with a grin, picked a pineapple out of Derek's temporary tattoo book, and then pulled down the back of his pants. He kept cackling on about tramp stamps and pineapples and Derek just wanted to crawl into the corner and die.

\----- 

One night, Derek would talk to a strange wizard named Stiles, and it would change everything.

\----

And eventually Stiles would shuffle out of Derek’s bedroom and notice a small picture frame tucked in the crevice of the bookcase. The paper was a little crinkled, but the subject brought a smile to a face. 

“Hey Derek,” he would call into the bedroom. “Who drew this wolf? I would totally get it as a tattoo.”

And Derek would just laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL that picture. I think Derek would talk him out of getting it as a tattoo XD.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's probably the end of this story. A big showdown happens. Shots are fired, magic is thrown about. Nobody dies, but bad guys are arrested. Yay!
> 
> Just in case you were wondering: 
> 
> Jackson is the band manager, basically he sells the merchandise. 
> 
> Lydia plays the keyboards and writes the music. 
> 
> Allison plays lead guitar, but really prefers any instrument that she can use a bow. 
> 
> Scott plays drums. 
> 
> Stiles plays bass guitar and is the lead singer, and he writes the lyrics. 
> 
> \----
> 
> Erica is working as a bartender inside the club. 
> 
> Boyd is working as the bouncer.
> 
> Isaac is the receptionist at the tattoo parlor, but really he's just keeping in contact with Erica and Boyd in the club, and/or listening to the audio from recording devices in the club.


End file.
